


Accident's Happen

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cut himself off with a choked gasp to suck his lips between his teeth to keep himself from laughing. Which was really hard, considering what was in front of him. Oh God, he could feel his lips quivering with the force to start snickering, so he quickly slapped his hands against his mouth, but it was fruitless, Stiles could feel it, turning his face red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident's Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This had been done for Halloween while I was a little sleep deprived, but surprisingly, I am a little okay with what I have written.

**BOOM!**

"The hell was th-"

Stiles cut himself off with a choked gasp to suck his lips between his teeth to keep himself from laughing. Which was really hard, considering what was in front of him. Oh God, he could feel his lips quivering with the force to start snickering, so he quickly slapped his hands against his mouth, but it was fruitless, Stiles could feel it, turning his face red.

Allison rounded the corner to see what was so funny and paused, hand flying to her chest as a helpless giggle passed her lips, which set Stiles off **completely!**  He spluttered against his hands, dropping them to curl around his stomach as he folded by the waist, unable to contain his almost hysterical laughter. Soon enough, Allison joined him, both leaning against one another till they were almost sitting on the floor back-to-back, tears of laughter streaming from their eyes.

The rest of the Pack, dazed from the explosion, sat up from whatever prone position they were forced into and blinked back the stars from their eyes to glare in confusion at the duo. Who were still howling with laughter and didn't look like they were finished any time soon.  _What?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek warily watched something sleek and furry sweep almost lazily against the floor, only to flick in agitation, and he paled in mortification -  _not that you could tell, stoic face and all_ -, eyes rolling skyward to take a deep breath and forced himself not to smack a hand to his forehead.

Damn pups.

He barely payed any attention to the others when they finally noticed their new appendages, to focus on his own. The tail was black -naturally-, but was silver tinged throughout the coat to give the extra shine. And judging from the newly aquired ears atop his head, he guessed they were same.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Rolling his eyes, Derek rose to his feet, trying in vain to ignore how the tail swished out to the left to offer balance, not that he needed it, but whatever, and cleared his throat.

The effect was immediate, as it should be, and all eyes turned toward him, bar Stiles and Allison who were finally calming down, thank god. He turned to Lydia, who was glaring venomously at a sheepish Jackson and Scott.

"What happened."

Because why phrase it as a question. Lydia growled, ears pressing flat against her skull and eyes flashing as she cocked her hip, with her glossy tail pointing straight up her back, and flicked a finger towards the two males who were slowly shrinking backwards, their own tails starting to curl between their legs.

"These idiots happened, that's what. What kind of morons start rough housing when the area is already set up with magic practice!"

Scott's ears drooped and he scratched the back of his head guiltily. Allison came to stand beside him, hand reaching up to stroke the velvet touch ears, still giggling softly.

"Sorry, Lydia."

He elbowed Jackson when he just stared and he murmured his apology. Derek sighed and finally dragged a hand down his face, because this was ridiculous. He bit idiots.

Shaking his head, Derek's brows furrowed when Isaac hadn't spoken up about any of the current issue and turned to face him and blinked.

Because he was sitting next to Stiles - _who was still snickering, damnit_ -, eyes fixated on his own tail, hand rhythmically stroking the soft fur, a small smile curling his lips.

Derek felt his own lips quirk upwards a little and he crossed the room, making himself comfortable on the green couch he refuses to give away before it completely falls apart and blatantly ignoring the mirth dancing in Stiles eyes when he had to scoop his tail out of the way,  _twice_ , before he could sit down.

Huffing in annoyance, Derek turned to Stiles, who was still watching him, eyes wide and mouth stretched into the biggest shit eating grin.

"What."

Stiles snickered.  _Again._

"I can totally tell what you're feeling, now!"

And damnit, he was right. Derek's ears were pressed flat, just like Lydia's were, but slightly more folded up.

"Though, if its any consolation? You look so cute~!"

Derek was mortified when his ears perked up and pressed a little forward, tip of his tail wagging in delight. To his horror, he felt his cheeks flush and finally allowed himself to drop his head into his hands.

"Shut up, Stiles."

 


End file.
